Washu
Washu Hakubi, preferring Little Washu or in very, very rare instances, Washu-kami-sama. The Greatest Scientific Mind in the Universe, Washu has created most of the sciences and technologies that we know today. In actuality, Washu is one of the Chousin -- Three powerful, highly mysterious goddesses of the Eleventh Dimension (aka Hyperdimension) who are the designated caretakers and regulators of the BZPB Multiverse. Personality Fairly enigmatic and aloof, Washu enjoys playing mindgames to a rather unsettling degree. Freely capable of shapeshifting, she prefers to use her form as a girl of around twelve years old to fool others into underestimating her intellect. As well, she is noted for being highly amoral and slightly sadistic at times. Background Some time in the far flung past, Washu divided her power up among unknown individuals without their knowing and went into hiding. Washu did this so that she could more carefully analyze her creations and learn about the inhabitants of the dimensions on a more equal level to them. However, this also meant that she was captured -- It is unknown who did so, but her apparent assistant believes that he can free her by defeating Caiaphus. While it is unknown what causes her to do this, Washu has a tendency to demand that people call her "Little Washu~" if they need her help, as she's done with Malygos. She also seems to have a more malicious side, as she at least partly considers sending Zev to try and use Malygos as a catalyst for her freedom and the chaos resulting from it all a 'sick cosmic joke'. By now Washu has somehow freed herself; revealing that Zev wasn't following her instructions entirely to the letter. Thus, after forcing an It's my mommy! from him, she sent Zev to the 'naughty corner' -- Meaning, she turned him to stone and hid him within some other kind of dimension within Sōja's interior dimension. You know, that ship's kind of like a dimensional matryoshka doll... Now that Zev's real mom showed up, Washu's gone off to train Elf Lord in using the Lighthawk Wings. And she really isn't pulling any punches on this one. Apparently, she did the same when training Zev -- And ended up blowing away most of a planet... Scientific (Or Mostly So) Creations *The Scientific Method *The method for creating Makuta *Toa Stones *The concept that inspired Kanoka Disks and Kanohi Masks *The first airship *The first spaceship *The original method for travelling between universes *The first contained miniature universe *The original genetic engineering *The original alchemy *Generally all that we consider as cosmetics And much, much more! Trivia *Within the Chousin, Washu makes decisions by the balanced/scientific approach -- While she isn't brightly optimistic and deeply empathetic like Tsunami, neither is she coldly realistic and distantly professional like Tokimi. Instead, she simply uses logic and science to make her decisions on how the Universe should be maintained by she and her sisters. *It has been noted (Like in her picture's caption...) that Washu's hair is crablike. In actuality, the original character's hair was designed after the crablegs-design of kabuki masks -- Usually black. To match with this, the majority of Washu's inventions and merchandise either have an overall crab design or have her red crab symbol emblazoned prominently on them. Category:Older Than The Big Bang Category:Spirits Category:Scientists/Inventors Category:Beings perceived as gods by BZPB characters